une résurrection ça vous change la vie
by ylg
Summary: Les personnages de comics ne restent jamais définitivement morts. Imaginez... La question n'est pas tellement de comment, mais pour quoi il est revenu. Et la réponse n'est pas évidente.


**Titre : **Une résurrection ça vous change forcément la vie  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **X-Men  
**Personnage : **'Nightcrawler' Kurt Wagner (« Diablo »)  
**Genre : **angst/spirituel  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Note : **personne ne reste mort pour de bon dans les comics, mais je peux parier d'ici qu'il y aura à moyen terme une résurrection qui a toutes ses chances de me déplaire dans la façon elle sera traitée au point que je préfèrerais encore qu'il reste mort : si c'est pas malheureux !  
**Avertissement : **j'ai des notions théoriques en théologie chrétienne mais je ne suis pas catholique ; je ne sais pas si ma vision du personnage de Kurt est crédible/réaliste/plaisante pour les lecteurs/compatible avec ce que prévoient les scénaristes officiels/etc ou pas.

**Thème : **« Vérité compliquée » pour 31 jours (16 mars '13)  
**Prompt : **(Jn) 3.16  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **futur spéculatif après _Second Coming_ ; référence des arcs plus anciens et... est-ce que c'est nécessaire, de citer les sources bibliques exactes ?  
**Nombre de mots : **1350

oOo

Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, se réveille pour faire face à une situation incompréhensible. Il était mort, il ne l'est plus. Les faits sont simples et indéniables.  
Il ne peut qu'être mort ; il se souvient des événements, de sa décision, de sa dernière action. Il s'est senti mourir. La blessure était fatale. Il en a vu suffisamment, mortelles ou non, pour en juger. Il se souvient de la douleur aussi, la peur et la confiance, et après plus rien. Rien de ce qu'il espérait en tout cas.  
Les faits sont là, impossibles à nier, mais leurs conséquences sont bien plus difficiles à admettre.

Oh, il y a des exemples dans les Livres, mais même s'il croit au message derrière, il n'est pas assez naïf pour les prendre comme exemples au pied de la lettre. Les miracles opérés par Élie et Élisée, la fille de Jaïrus puis Lazare, et le grand mystère de Christ lui-même…  
…_Car si les morts ne ressuscitent point, le Christ non plus n'est pas ressuscité. Si le Christ n'est pas ressuscité, votre foi est vaine_, disait Paul.  
Et plusieurs de ses amis qu'il a vus morts lui ont été rendus : il ne peut le nier. Il a vu de ses yeux d'autres avant lui mourir puis revenir. Il espérait aussi que d'autres que lui reviendraient.

Alors que les morts ne reviennent pas. Pas dans la vie réelle. Pas hors des Livres. Les morts n'étaient pas censés revenir, et pourtant…

Il y a eu Phoenix et Jean, il y a eu Piotr, et il y en eu bien d'autres encore. Depuis qu'ils sont revenus Kurt n'a jamais souhaité qu'ils soient restés morts. Chaque fois qu'il perd un nouvel ami, il garde confiance en le revoir un jour… à la fin des jours, de l'autre côté. Mais maintenant, l'absence et l'attente se doublent de cette petite possibilité, inquiétante par sa terrible incertitude, d'un retour terrestre. Ça fait partie de leur vie.  
Il ne discute le retour d'aucun, mais le sien propre… le laisse perdu.

Que lui puisse se relever ainsi de la mort, ça dépasse son entendement humain personnel. Kurt doute comme rarement avant.

Oui, il a rencontré avant ça d'autres faits apparemment impossibles. Résurrections ou autres. Il a croisé ses êtres aux pouvoirs inouïs.  
La question de savoir si Moïse était un mutant ou non est vaine ; Moïse est une allégorie plus qu'un personnage historique.  
Des mutants aux pouvoirs de demi-dieux mythologiques ? ça n'a rien changé. Il a pris leur existence avec philosophie. Pourquoi pas ? Les Juifs ont d'ailleurs une berakha pour ça ; Béni sois-tu seigneur de l'univers qui as créé des personnes si exceptionnelles…  
Des extraterrestres et des mutants se présentant comme l'inspiration de légendes ? ça ne change rien non plus. Les Asgardiens, il ne les côtoie pas beaucoup et son propre père il essaie de l'oublier.  
Mais il y a eu aussi cet être aux pouvoirs démesurés, croisé à une époque où il doutait de lui. Oui, il se souvient du Beyonder : cette fois tristement mémorable qui a réellement ébranlé sa foi. Il honte de ses doutes.  
Le doute est pourtant nécessaire : une foi aveugle qu'on ne questionne jamais n'a pas de valeur, et présente même un danger. Mais la façon dont ça l'a affecté…

En tout cas, il ne va pas commencer à adorer l'instrument de son retour, ça c'est sûr. Et il questionne le pourquoi plus que le comment.  
Pourquoi l'avoir ramené lui et pas un autre, qui fut l'instrument de ce retour, et pour quel dessein surtout…  
Pour l'instant, Kurt éprouve plus de peur que de gratitude devant cette seconde chance. La mérite-t-il, que devra-t-il en faire ?

Il se raccroche à l'idée que s'il est là c'est de par la volonté divine. Qu'il doit y avoir un plan spécial dans lequel il rentrera. Mais lequel ? Ça n'est pas lui qui peut le deviner comme ça. La raison profonde se cache sous trop de fausses impressions impossibles à démêler avec certitude.

À défaut, il essaie d'en revenir à la vérité la plus simple.

_Dieu a tant aimé le monde_  
(bien sûr)  
_qu'il a donné Son fils unique_  
(bien sûr)  
_pour que quiconque a sa foi en lui_  
(toujours)  
_ne soit pas perdu_  
(il en a peur)  
_mais ait la vie éternelle_.  
Ça ne veut pas dire l'individuel tel qu'il est aujourd'hui pour toujours et à jamais. Ça veut dire la vie spirituelle… Ça _voulait_ dire en tout cas, jusqu'ici.

La résurrection qu'il attendait est toujours à venir. Elle est censée être très différente de ce qu'il a vécu là. Non, ça n'était pas censé être celle d'aujourd'hui : une prolongation artificielle, un retour imprévu.  
La grande croyance en l'éternité, ça n'est pas…  
Oh, pas des zombies qui se relèvent identiques au moment de leur mort. Ni les fantômes en suaire. Ou même les images pour enfants avec des petits nuages.  
Croire _à la rémission des péchés, à la résurrection de la chair, à la vie éternelle_…  
Ça n'est pas exactement le retour de chaque individu. Ça n'est pas à l'identique. C'est un changement de forme, une métamorphose en corps spirituel.  
C'est compliqué. Ça dépasse l'entendement mortel justement. Jusqu'ici il en avait une idée qu'il craignait approximative, un espoir plus qu'une certitude. Ça concernait la félicité, l'union avec la volonté de Dieu, la réunion avec les êtres chers déjà disparus, en esprit au moins, et sans aucune souffrance d'avoir quitté ceux restés derrière, jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

Mais il n'en a pas fait l'expérience. Non, rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Il n'a pas ressenti d'apaisement dont il se souvienne. À l'inverse, il n'en ressent que plus de trouble au réveil.

A-t-il pu tout oublier en repassant la frontière, à la suite du, choc, par le fait d'une volonté supérieure, ou simplement à cause d'une incompatibilité de perception… ou ne se souvient-il de rien parce qu'il n'y a rien dont se souvenir, rien qu'une absence totale ?

Il reste qu'il est là. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. Quelle est sa place dans ce monde, ce monde qu'il aime et a voulu protéger, et qu'il craint aussi ? Car ce monde vit à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter pour les morts ; il y a toujours une urgence. Or il aurait bien besoin de se retirer un peu, d'essayer de se retrouver, de comprendre ce qu'il fait là et ce qui l'attend.

Kurt ne compte bien ni perdre la foi ni la retrouver si fort qu'il aille se faire moine. Sa propre résurrection va forcément changer sa vie. Mais tout de même pas à ce point !  
Avec le recul, d'ailleurs, se faire prêtre était une erreur de parcours. Il a amalgamé ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, il a confondu ses désirs d'être leader d'équipe X-Men et guide spirituel. C'était pourtant deux choses trop différentes. Le fiasco sur lequel cette affaire s'est achevée a provoqué chez lui une crise de vocation, mais pas de foi. Il ne faudrait pas que ça soit différent aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui, la situation est bien différente. Il a toujours à réconcilier ces aspects de sa personne et l'ordre du monde.  
Il faut bien qu'il arrive à simplement accepter d'être en vie, peu importe que ça soit toujours ou à nouveau, et aller de l'avant. Sans se soucier de la prochaine fois où son corps mourra, pour de bon cette fois.  
Et quelle leçon tirer de sa mort temporaire ? Pour l'instant, tout simplement, de savourer d'être en vie, et que ses proches le soient aussi. Et garder toujours confiance ce que le reste se fera comprendre en temps et en heure.


End file.
